


Dear Diary

by ofmetalepses



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anticlimactic, Diary/Journal, M/M, Not much plot, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, healing process, vague mentions of loss
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofmetalepses/pseuds/ofmetalepses
Summary: On loss, memory, and different interpretations of love. Mostly Seungmin's POV.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: STRAY KIDS MV FICFEST





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SKZ MV FICFEST (twitter.com/skzmvfest) ; Inspired by Stray Kids' Ex M/V (youtube.com/watch?v=rpHztlgROH8)

20 September

韓知城又連續七天沒出門了。

當然，這在以前是稀鬆平常的。他本來就不怎麼熱衷於戶外活動，每天忙完工作也累得只想癱倒在床上玩手機。況且最近疫情在我們的城市又嚴重起來，現在他有更充分的理由待在家了。

但我們都知道這次是不一樣的。

今天龍馥帶了他店裡的新品焙茶鬆餅來讓我們試吃。黑芝麻餡的，聽起來有點神奇，但確實好吃。龍馥手藝越來越好了。我們三個擠在韓知城的床上坐著，直接用手撕著分吃掉了一疊六個鬆餅。我當然不贊成在床上吃東西，但他為了達到目的，久違的撒嬌了，黏黏糊糊地纏著我說吃完他馬上換床單收拾房間，硬是要我也坐下。

我奈何不了他。撒嬌是一方面（雖然不想承認，但他真的很可愛），事實上他有時連房門都不想出，願意起床吃東西已經讓我鬆一口氣。

那天氛圍還不錯，他精神挺好，我們聊著工作上生活上的瑣碎小事，不著邊際也不碰觸真正重要但我們共同選擇避開的話題，度過了一個看起來很正常的下午。

倒是龍馥，臨走時看上去有點難過。他邊圍圍巾，邊看韓知城躺回床上（當然沒換床單）盯著天花板發呆，還是忍不住開口邀請他陪他走回咖啡廳，似乎想單獨聊聊。我在旁看著，沒有出聲，知道知城肯定會拒絕。

抱歉啊，他說，吃太多了有點累，下週我再去店裡找你喝咖啡吧。他翻身側躺，背對著我們，抬起手揮了揮。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 November

Dear diary,

我看電影裡主角日記總是這樣開頭的。Dear diary，像在寫信一樣，挺有意思的。不知道會不會讓我感覺比較好，有動力多記錄下什麼。如果要我想像一個寫信的對象，居然、也理所當然，第一個想到的是李旻浩。或許我實在有太多牢騷想對他發了。真是煩人。

我二十年的生命裡，除了家人，好像第一封信就是寫給他的。在上高中的時候。

本來算是封感謝信吧。他作為前輩，給我、知城和龍馥某次社團表演活動傳授了經驗。我們都知道他是衝著知城來的，似乎是覺得他很有趣，逗上癮了。但身為表演小組的隊長，形式上我多少要負責表達感謝。剛巧他過生日，就在信裡加入了祝賀，沒想到越寫越長，寫了一堆有的沒的，趁自己後悔前就交了出去。確實，馬上就後悔了。

在他的迷你生日會上，李旻浩左邊站著黃鉉辰，右手搭著韓知城，吹完蠟燭就開始總結發言，「謝謝大家，今天很開心。還收到了卡片呢。」他牽起一個壞笑看向我。在場其他六個人都震驚了。黃鉉辰那傢伙當場帶頭起哄：「哇金昇玟，這麼上心的嗎！我生日的時候怎麼沒有卡片？你都寫了什麼啊？」

「不是卡片⋯⋯」我掙扎。確實不是卡片，是一封兩頁長的信。我給李旻浩寫過兩頁長的信。天啊說出去都沒人相信。「感謝狀而已。學長以後也請多多指教。」我瞪著他，扯著笑。他倒是沒戳穿，笑著說當然啦這屆學弟都這麼可愛又有趣。如果我沒看錯，他看向我的眼神裡還有點莫名其妙的安撫意味。

我寫了什麼呢。開頭應當是規規矩矩的，感謝抽出時間來幫忙啊，受惠良多啊什麼的廢話，接著祝他生日快樂，升學順利，不管去哪裡都不要忘記我們云云。再往後⋯⋯似乎腦一熱還暗暗威脅他逗歸逗，不要三分鐘熱度，畢業後就瀟瀟灑灑找不見人。「學長也知道韓知城實際上很內向，跟人建立關係不是那麼輕易的事。請不要讓他傷心。」什麼啊。高中生金昇玟怎麼這麼奇怪啊。

主要是他這個人太讓人沒安全感了。他看起來一點都不迷茫。當然了，學生時期也沒有太多可迷茫的，但「看起來一點都不迷茫」就是很奇怪啊。

扯遠了。到現在我還是這樣，想到他的事就想抱怨。

總之，醫生建議我繼續寫日記。長的也好（我倒是不希望每天都像今天一樣寫這麼長⋯⋯），兩三句話也好，想寫什麼寫什麼，也可以鼓勵韓知城寫。

那麼，親愛的日記，未來就請多多指教了。

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

> 也是我慣常的無劇情亂七八糟寫到哪算哪⋯⋯請多包涵。繼續寫下去可能會串進其他 mv 的一些畫面，不過主要的氛圍還是 ex 。最近比較忙進度還沒寫到重點，會盡快更新。如果有人在看的話，請留言讓我知道吧 ;-; 
> 
> 謝謝活動主辦。


End file.
